The regulation of meiosis and ascosporogenesis in Saccharomyces cerevisiae is being investigated using genetic and biochemical methods. Changes in RNA synthesis and in the RNA polymerase activity profiles are being followed throughout the sixteen hours required for completion of ascus formation. Ameiotic and assporogenic mutants are being selected.